


His Reward

by sleepless_siren



Series: Happy Holidays [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Protective Asami Ryuichi, Sassy Akihito, Spoiler Alert for Naked Truth chapter 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepless_siren/pseuds/sleepless_siren
Summary: He’s Santa Claus this year yet he’s also asking a reward for being good?





	His Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a continuation of my previous fic: His Decision but both fics can be read separately.

* * *

 

 

As a businessman and head of an underground organization, Asami has always been a man of vigilance. He is always ready and confident in facing any given situation. He is always able to make any decisions with accurateness, calmness and often ruthlessness which brought him to the top as he is now. But never in his life, was he prepared to meet someone like her.

 

“This year, I want a pony with rainbow hair. And I want her stable to be next to my window because I’ve been a good girl this year,” said the little girl with the pink overcoat who was currently perched on Asami’s lap.

 

“Kid, ponies don’t have rainbow colored hair.”

 

“My pony does. And by the way, my name’s Yukari. You should know that.”

 

“Listen kid, you’re only getting this from me.” He shoved a big box covered with a blue oversized ribbon on it. “Ask your parents about the pony and Merry Christmas.”

 

Yukari looked at the box disbelievingly, “I don’t like blue. I want a pink one.”

 

Asami’s annoyance grew thicker. He curved the corner of his lips into what he presume a ‘friendly smile’ while picking the girl up from his lap before she started ranting again and gave her to the elf standing right next to him. From the corner of his eye, he saw the elf replaced her gift with a pink colored one, said reassuring words to her and patted her head. She smiled up at him and gave the elf a peck on his cheek before running to her mother who was waiting by the exit line. His gaze went back to the entrance line of ‘Meet and Greet Santa Claus.” He sighed inwardly.  _Still five kids to go. When this is over…_

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a snort in front of him.

 

“I don’t believe you’re Santa Claus.”

 

Standing a few steps below him, a boy, probably around 9 years old, was currently glaring at him. Amused, the man questioned him, “And what makes you think that?”

 

The boy fidgeted a little before standing right in front of him. “You’re mean.”

 

“Am I?”

 

“Yeah. And your eyes don’t twinkle and your cheeks are not rosy.”

 

_Damn kid. What does he know of rosy cheeks?_

\----------

 

Asami knew hell broke lose when he entered the dressing room this morning. After driving all the way from Tokyo together with Akihito, and declining Kirishima’s & Suoh’s offer to escort him, he saw three women including Akihito’s mother chatting merrily inside. One middle-aged woman who he learned later was called Megu-chan was arranging make-up on the dressing table.

 

Akihito came in from behind him, gently pushing through Asami towards the women, carrying a big box. Upon seeing Akihito, they exclaimed into happiness and hugged Akihito one at a time. Akihito’s mother hugged Asami as well before ushering him inside. She took the box from Akihito and gave it to Asami, directing him towards the changing room.  _Such a swift welcome._  Asami noted.

 

Inside the room, Asami was pulling off his sweater when a voice startled him.

 

“She forgot to give you this.”

 

“Don’t you know how to knock? I think some discipline will be in order.”

 

Akihito sat on a nearby chair after putting the suspender on the table. “You need to lighten up, Uncle Scrooge. It’s not like I haven’t seen anything.”

 

“Are you sure you’ve seen  _everything_ , Akihito?”

 

“What are you doing? Geez, Ryu, mom & her friends are outside.”

 

“That didn’t stop us the last time.”

 

“No, don’t come any closer!” Akihito gaped disapprovingly before Asami’s shadow loomed over his seated figure.

 

The commotion inside the room can be heard from outside.

 

“After all these years, I thought Akihito would stop from being a ruckus.” Akihito’s mother sighed and went to knock on the door, reminding Akihito to change into his own costume.

 

A few minutes later, a disoriented-looking Akihito came out in an elf costume. Asami followed closely behind minus the beard and Santa hat.

 

While fixing his crooked elf hat, Akihito eyed his lover and commented, “You look quite good in that outfit by the way, makes you look your age, especially that round belly.”

 

Before Asami could retort on that comment, he was dragged towards the vanity table. As he sat down in front of the mirror, he was amazed by the variety of make-up tools that were scattered on the table.

 

“Pardon me, Megumi-san, does Santa Claus even need to wear make-up?” he asked politely.

 

“Absolutely, my dear. Santa Claus is infamous for his rosy cheeks, isn’t he? But do you have them? Now let’s see..” She examined Asami’s face. “My, you have such nice cheek bones.”

 

_What’s that strange gleam in her eyes?_ Suddenly he heard an amused chuckle from behind him and saw his lover through the mirror.  _Ah, feeling a little victorious, are we? We’ll see later, my little elf._

 

\----------

 

Now, as he sat on his ‘Santa Throne’ with his ‘rosy cheeks’, he saw said elf stepped down towards the boy and asked “What’s wrong little fella?”

 

His tiny fingers pointed at Asami. “Santa Claus looks mad.”

 

“Hmm.. Are you sure? Look at him, all chubby and friendly and I bet he has an awesome present for you. Don’t you, Santa? ”

 

Asami felt those brown orbs pierce his own promising retribution. He forced a smile through the white beard “Of course. Santa Claus here has a present especially for you. Ho..ho..ho..ho”

 

The little boy still had fear in his eyes; he tugged on the elf’s pants and motioned him to bend down then he whispered, “His laugh sounds creepy.”

 

Akihito suppressed a laugh, waving his hand in the air. “That’s because he’s a bit sick.”

 

“Is he really sick? Did he eat too many cookies? My mom always tells me not to eat too many cookies or else I get sick.”

 

“See. There’s nothing to be afraid of. Here we go.” He picked the boy and gently put him on Asami’s lap. Eyes still held the older man’s gaze, he mouthed  _behave_.

 

Asami chuckled.  _We’ll see how well behaved I can be._

“Wow! Your eyes twinkle. You really are Santa! Then, are you feeling better now?”

 

“Better?”

 

“Yeah, the elf said that you’re sick. Are you sick?”

 

“No, I’m fine.”

 

“That’s a relief. I thought you weren’t gonna come to my house tonight. You do know where I live, right? Anyway, my mom said….“

 

Asami groaned inwardly,trying to pay attention to the boy’s rambling err story.

 

\----------

 

After dealing with the last kid, Asami felt thoroughly exhausted. Dealing with one nearly took all your energy. That’s the reason why he didn’t want any kids. After all, he already has an overgrown kid of his own. But despite all the commotion, he was amazed that he was even willing to go along with Akihito’s plans. His gaze stopped at the elf who was currently chatting with his mother. The man stood up from his Santa chair, rolled his neck and strolled towards his spouse and his mother-in-law.

 

Upon his arrival, the woman smiled gently and squeezed his upper arm in appreciation.

 

“Thank you so much for helping us, Ryuichi. We didn’t know what to do when Sato-san had that accident.”

 

“It’s a pleasure, Mother. I apologize for not being able to visit you for quite some time.”

 

“Takaba-san.” A woman with a clipboard interrupted them, looking slightly worried. “We need your assistance for a few matters at the town square.”

 

Akihito’s mother smiled apologetically to her sons and left, telling them to lock up after they had done changing. But before she turned the corner, she shouted, “Don’t forget to come and see the illumination tonight!”

 

“Your mother to the rescue. I think I know where you got those genes from.” Asami nudged his lover and got a chuckle from it.

 

“She was always running around helping others and that’s what I always admire of her.”

 

“A beautiful saint but not as beautiful as mine.”

 

“Your sweet talk doesn’t affect me anymore.” But the blush that colored Akihito’s cheeks said otherwise.

 

Asami smirked at his lover’s reaction. “Ah, was I sweet talking just now? I never would have guessed.”

 

Still embarrassed, Akihito stormed towards the changing room. “Let’s just change; these spandex pants are too tight.”

 

“They look good to me, especially this part.” Asami nonchalantly squeezed his pert ass.

 

He swatted the hand “Bastard! What if someone sees?”

 

 “Let them, they all know that you’re mine anyway.” Asami just shrugged and took hold of Akihito’s slim waist, attempting to kiss him.

 

Akihito pursed his lips and tried wiggling out of Asami’s embrace. “Seriously, Ryu, stop it. It feels like I’m about to make out with an old geezer.”

 

\----------

 

Meanwhile, in a restaurant nearby..

 

“Asami-sama and Takaba-san is taking such a long time in changing their clothes. I think I should check on them.” Suoh stood up from his seat.

 

“I don’t think that’s wise. You know well that Asami-sama prohibited us in coming along. And by checking on him right now, clearly states that we disobeyed his order.”

 

“I know that it’s quite safe here and I am perfectly aware that the boss can take care of himself and his partner. But still..”

 

“Stop pacing around, Suoh. Just sit down and finish your ramen, it’s getting cold.”

 

Suoh hesitantly sat down and picked up his chopsticks. Adjusting his glasses, Kirishima looked at his friend, truly understanding his concern. A man with Asami’s status and position should never be unguarded at all times but the man was always confident in having only a bodyguard with him and this time he decided to go alone. What kind of subordinate they’ll be if they’re not worried about their boss’ safety?

 

“Asami-sama seldom takes a day off. Let’s leave him be with the wife for a while.”

 

Suoh nodded. Kirishima continued eating his last piece of gyoza. He was certain that Asami knew they followed him.

 

\----------

 

“See, I told you it’s worth watching.”

 

Asami only grunted an affirmation before lighting the first Dunhill ever since he arrived there, watching the smoke rise in the winter night air before settling on the slim body that was amazed by the brilliant display of light. He had to refrain from smoking earlier, since he was around kids and elders. Not that he was being courteous but being around Akihito changed him in a way he doesn’t quite understand. Taking another drag, the poisonous smoke relaxed him as he felt it filled his lungs.

 

After a quick change of their clothes earlier, Akihito immediately dashed out, certain that Asami would follow behind. The walk towards the town square wasn’t very far. In only ten minutes, they were greeted by Akihito’s whole family by the first light attraction. Exchanging heartfelt greetings, the family left them to wander alone, saying that it was time for couples and that they would be heading home to prepare the feast.

 

Asami was pulled back to the present as his hand was suddenly tugged forward by an excited Akihito.

 

Halfway through their tour, they heard shouting from behind and turned around to look. Two men ran past them, disappearing in the crowd but one person unfortunately bumped into Asami and he fell down, the handbag he was carrying fell in front of Akihito’s feet.

 

“They took my handbag!” a young woman shouted.

 

The man scrambled on his feet trying to reach the purse that Akihito picked up but failed as the photographer held it out of his reach, mocking him.

 

“Not so fast.”

 

Enraged, the thief took out his pocket knife and stormed at Akihito, barely ripping his jacket. He tried slashing his knife again, eyes still glued on the handbag, only to fell on his knees as his stomach was kicked by Asami.

 

Still clutching his knife, he attempted to stand up before Asami stepped hard on his hand, almost crushing the bones inside. The man screamed and let go of the knife but Asami’s foot didn’t budge, even as he tried lifting the foot with his other hand. The look he received when Asami bent down to retrieve the knife made him feel like a cockroach being stepped on to death.

 

“No one touches what’s mine.” Golden eyes pierced his own, sending shivers all through his body. If looks could kill, the man would’ve been dead by the time Asami settled his icy glare on his pitiful figure.

 

Asami took a few steps back, noticing that a crowd had gathered around them and took out his cell phone while watching the man writhing in pain as he cradled his injured hand. The dial tone only rang once before a stern voice answered.

 

[Asami-sama.]

 

“Kirishima, take care of his friends.”

 

There was a slight pause before Kirishima  _innocently_  asked what his boss was talking about.

 

“I knew you both followed us here. You saw what just happened, right? We’ll deal with the details later.”

 

[Understood. We apologize, Asami-sama.]

 

Then without waiting for his boss’ reply, Kirishima hung up. Asami pocketed his cell phone and pulled the man to stand up. Not far from where he stood, Akihito gave the handbag to the young woman when a local policeman arrived. Asami pushed the man to him and gave him a nod, trusting Kirishima to settle things for him.

 

“I could’ve handled it myself, you know.”

 

Akihito was suddenly beside him, scowling as they watched the dejected looking thief being dragged away. Asami knew the photographer was more than capable in handling petty thieves like that but he couldn’t help himself when the man stormed at his lover planning on hurting him. Images of a bloody Akihito lying on the ship’s deck that day came rushing back. He saw the Russian guy shot Akihito but he was too far away to do anything but just watch helplessly as Akihito fell backwards, unmoving. He didn’t want to experience the feeling of almost losing Akihito again and that made him react the way he did earlier. He looked at his lover in the eye.

 

“I knew you could.”

 

“Then next time, trust me, ok.”

 

_I’m now stronger because of you._  Is what Akihito actually meant.

 

Asami smiled and nodded, understanding. Satisfied, Akihito lead the rest of the walk before he suddenly turned around and stood in front of Asami, specks of pink coloring his cheeks as he lowered his gaze to the lower right.

 

“But thanks for your help.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

With that said, their moods became lighter and as they reached the giant Christmas tree, Akihito received a phone call from his mother asking him to fetch the make-up box that she left in the dressing room before going home for dinner.

 

\----------

 

Asami was locking the door of the dressing room when Akihito saw a glimpse of red from the slightly opened door beside it. He read the white plate on the door:  _The storeroom._  Curious, he opened the door to reveal a red sleigh filled with two big velvet bags.

 

_What’s a sleigh doing in here?_

 

Akihito entered the room and walked straight to the sleigh after placing the make-up box that he was carrying on a table near the door. He opened one of the bags in the sleigh and examined the boxes inside it.

 

_Hmph...Empty. I guess all of them are just fake presents. But why are they in here in the first place?_

 

The photographer placed them back on the sleigh and was about to turn around when he bumped into something solid. Cursing inwardly, he opened his eyes to reveal a familiar sweater.

 

“You’re standing too close. I practically ran into you.”

 

Asami just smirked devilishly, caging his lover between his hard body and the red sleigh.

 

“What? Don’t tell me you’re getting kinky again. Dammit, can’t you wait after we get home tonight?”

 

“Can’t wait. I want you now. I’ve been holding back this whole time.”

 

And Asami made his point by grinding his already hard erection on Akihito’s thigh.  

 

“They’re waiting for us at home!”

 

Asami leaned forward. He unwounded the scarf around Akihito’s neck, nose gently nudging below his right ear, inhaling the sweet scent that the later usually emanates whenever he’s feeling intimidated by him.

 

“This day was more exhausting than usual. I had to put up with kids for hours, some even cried when they saw my face even though I was wearing that hideous costume. It’s much easier dealing with corrupted politicians than with them. I suddenly had respect for those childminders. “

 

Akihito couldn’t help but chuckle at that statement.

 

“Not only that, I had to face your mom’s friend who suddenly felt  _inspired_  when she applied that make-up on me. And don’t forget those amateurs at the town square, they’re not even qualified to be called thieves and yet I had to deal with them with my own hands.”

 

”You mean feet?”

 

He ignored the smart-ass remark. “You should reward me for my patience today.”

 

“You planned this.”

 

“Circumstances were..just to my advantage and you already gave your word.”

 

“I didn’t promise anything.”

 

“Yes you did. Remember that morning with the maple syrup?”

 

The photographer was taken aback by that question. He tried to remember what he promised Asami but couldn’t quite get it, especially with that silky tongue distracting him.

 

Asami nibbled on his ear and whispered “the sleigh,” which sent shivers all through his body.

 

“What sleigh? I never said anything… wait. WHAT?!  I just said it on an impulse. And there was a ‘MAYBE’..”

 

“Ah.. Au contraire, my dear. I  ** _know_  **it was a request.”

 

“There’s no stopping you on this one, huh?”

 

“You know me too well.”

 

“But the door…”

 

“It’s already taken care of.”

 

Asami slowly maneuvered them inside the sleigh, laying Akihito on top of the present filled bags, while half kneeling on top of the passenger seats, between Akihito’s legs.

 

Feeling suddenly exhausted yet giddy, he cupped Asami’s cheeks.

 

“I guess I can reward you a little for being a good boy this morning.”

 

And with that, he pulled Asami into a passionate kiss. Akihito sighed into Asami’s lips, slowly forgetting that they’re currently about to make out in a locked store room, on top of a red Santa sleigh filled with fake presents.

 

When they broke up for air, Asami quickly dived in for more, muttering not enough and soon they were desperate in tearing each others’ clothes, hands frantically trying to feel more skin. Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of the presents on his back, the photographer deftly pulled Asami’s sweater and shirt, carelessly throwing it in whatever direction, as long as he could feel his lover’s bare chest on his palms.

 

As Akihito nibbled his way from Asami’s jaw to the curve of his neck, he felt the older man reached out for something. Then his face was lifted to see Asami’s rare smile which left him melting like a puddle of goo.

 

“To what occasion do I receive such a lovely gesture?” he took Asami’s face between his palms again and traced his thumbs on Asami’s lips.

 

“I have something for you.” Asami showed him a small box.

 

“How many times have I told you?  I don’t like you buying me stuff.”

 

“It’s just a Christmas present. If you don’t like it, then just throw it away..”

 

Akihito snatched the perfectly wrapped box from Asami’s hand and eyed it for a moment before unwrapping the expensive paper to reveal a black velvet box. He opened the box, preparing himself but was surprised to see that instead of another kinky toy, inside was a brand new watch, the one that he fell in love the instant he saw it through the window shop, the very one that he was secretly saving money for. It amused him that no matter how well he kept it a secret, Asami was bound to find out.

 

“Sneaky bastard.” Akihito growled before he captured Asami’s lips into another heated kiss, fingers toying with the short strands of Asami’s ever perfect hair.

 

“You like it.”

 

“I love it.”

 

“En garde, then..”

 

”Touché.”

 

Just then, as Asami pressed him further down, Akihito yelped in surprise as his bare back was nudged by the sharp edge of a present. He got up, wincing and pushed Asami until the older man sat down on the seat. The sleigh was rather spacious so Akihito was able to kneel in front of Asami’s legs, unbuttoning his pants.

 

“Did the box bit you, dear?” The older man leaned down, rubbing Akihito’s pained back.

 

Akihito just glared at the man before engulfing Asami’s erection between his lips. Just as he was eagerly sucking Asami, the older man suddenly took out the lubricant they usually use from his coat and smirked.

 

“Never leave home without them.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Akihito continued to lick the bulbous head leisurely, applying pressure on the base with one palm, while his other fingers played with the sac. Kissing his way down its length, he nipped on the scrotum, his right palm sliding up and down the shaft. He felt fingers brush over his cheek, gently trailing his temple before resting on his brown tresses. He felt them gently massaged his scalp when he trailed a hot path back towards the tip, and felt said fingers tighten their hold on his strands when his velvet tongue purposely aimed the slit. As he gazed from under his lashes, Asami was the picture of perfection. Head slightly leaned back, eyes closed; perfect brows furrowed in concentration, thin lips slightly opened emitting short puffs of hot air from between, specks of pink ran from his neck to his perfectly built chest. Seeing him lost in pleasure like this made Akihito’s heart flutter restlessly.

 

_I’m the only one who could touch him this deep.._

Asami’s eyelids suddenly opened, gazing him with a silent question. He then realized that he had stopped his ministrations midway, mesmerized by Asami’s breathtaking expression. The corner of Asami’s mouth curved upward a bit, hands gently pulling him up until their faces met and when those lips touched his, Akihito was lost in another battle of dominance. He didn’t even realize when he had sat on Asami’s lap. The only thing on his mind was how he could blend as one with his other half.

 

Asami’s right hand caught Akihito’s erection. The photographer was at his mercy as Asami returned the favor, pumping his lover’s erection into fruition with expert hands. Sweet moans rang in his ears. Akihito’s fingers clutched his shoulder tightly when he inserted his fingers in that tight entrance below. He couldn’t help but lick the drops of perspiration that trailed that delicate neck then bit that sensitive spot on his collar bone. An impatient groan came out of Akihito’s lips before Asami was captured in a fiery kiss, begging the older man to ease his hunger.

 

He was almost close but the fingers withdrew and they caressed his inner thigh. He arched his hips forward seeking friction. He dazedly wondered why Asami’s hands stopped but when he heard that familiar click, he shivered in anticipation. He felt slick fingers probing his entrance once again. Brown eyes locked with golden ones when Akihito helped coating Asami’s erection with the gel.

 

Akihito then straddled Asami. Braced by Asami’s hands on his waist he slowly engulfed his hard erection and began to move slowly using the seat as leverage. He found the right pace and Seeing his lover’s nipples stood out, Asami leaned forward and lapped on Just as Akihito felt his legs were giving out on him, Asami clutched him and took over the rhythm. The sleigh creaked as the movements became more frantic, more desperate. Akihito’s moans filled the room once again before the older man kissed him breathless. He felt his body spasm. Asami noticed also, never slowing down his powerful thrusts.

 

Akihito’s climax was intense; his back arched forward, arms clutching Asami in a fierce hug. Hearing Akihito’s long moan made Asami unable to hold back and he came undone in his lover’s arms.

 

Still panting, Akihito snuggled quietly; enjoying the beat of Asami’s heart as it gradually slows down. He muttered a  _Merry Christmas_ against the strong neck. Asami was silent before whispering his own Christmas greeting. In the back of his mind, the photographer knew that Asami was waiting for his Christmas present but he was too proud to ask. Akihito hid his cheeky smile.

 

\----------

 

 

As Asami sat on Akihito’s bed after a nice Christmas dinner with the whole family, which everyone kindly didn’t ask the reason of their lateness, the photographer stood in front of him and gave the older man a rectangular box which he accepted with a questioning look.

 

“This is for you.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Akihito turned his back and smiled. “Just open it; it’s your long awaited present.”

 

Asami grunted in annoyance that made Akihito chuckle. The young man heard the rustle of paper and waited anxiously for any reaction. He scratched the back of his neck, “Sorry, it’s not much.”

 

Akihito was suddenly pulled backwards until he sat on Asami’s lap, the older man’s left arm around his waist, while his other one still holding the now opened box.

 

“Thank you.” The older man leaned forward to inhale his unique sent under his ear.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Shall we try it on?”

 

Akihito’s cheeks burned bright red

 

“Here? Now?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“But we’re in my parents’ house and we just did it.”

 

“Then you should behave.” He deliberately licked a path from his jaw to Akihito’s ear shell and whispered, “And keep your voice down.”

 

Akihito felt giddy from hearing his lover’s husky voice. Asami laid his lover on the center of the bed and took both of Akihito’s hands, tying them firmly with the gift the later gave.

 

“Hmm.. Silk is always the best, don’t you think?”

 

Asami silenced any protest that Akihito tried to mutter with his lips.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 *runs away*


End file.
